And Then It Was All About Blaine---
by blamgleek
Summary: Blaine goes home to Lima for 2 weeks after a fight with his husand Kurt, to meet up with is best friend Sam again. When he meets Sebastian again and gets introduced to his cousins, the two weeks that were supposed to be relaxing, turn into that most lifechanging weeks ever for Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian POV  
"Blaine Anderson." "Sebastian? What are you doing here?" "I wanted to ask you the same question. Needed a little private time from New York, huh?" "Hey I asked you first." "I'm visiting my family." "That's not what I meant. What are you doing at McKinley?" "I am picking up my cousins." "I didn't know you had cousins in Lima." "My family adopted them at the beginning of this school year." "What? Why?" "Their parents died in a car accident and we were the closest to a family they had. They are not old enough to live alone." "How old are they?" "16. They're twins." "Ahhh, do you like them?" "No, Casey is too nice and boring and Luke is an awful human being." "Why?" "He's mean, thinks he's better than everyone and he always gets into trouble because he beat up a random person." "That's awful, although that reminds me of you." "I never beat anyone up." "You almost blinded me with rock salt." "It wasn't meant for you." "So it would've hit Kurt, that's still bad." "Let's not talk about this. It's my turn to ask the questions. What are you doing here?" "You were right, I needed a little time out of New York." "Why? Trouble in paradise?" Blaine was silent for a few seconds. I'm guessing that he is not sure if he should tell me. "It's complicated." "In what way?" "Eversince Rachel kept the baby to raise it with Jesse, Kurt has been distant." "Are you getting a divorce?" "I don't know. That's why I'm here, I needed to see my parents and Sam and the New Directions. So I was just in there and surprised Sam and the Glee Club and now I have to wait until Sam finished some teacher talk or something." "You want to come with me and get my cousins? So that you have something to do." Blaine hesitated but then he agreed with a nod and we started walking. "I'm actually pretty sure Casey is gay, maybe he'd be a good afair for you and of course I'd be available." "I'm not gonna cheat on Kurt and why are you so sure that your cousin is gay?" "He hangs out with girls all the time and he hates sports. The problem is that he doesn't want to admit it." "Maybe that's because he's just not gay." "You don't know him yet." Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. "Which cousin are we picking up first?" "Casey, he's in one of the chemistry rooms, because of his weird chemistry club and since he is the new guy, they make him clean up." "Poor guy." "Well I wouldn't say that. He is the new guy after all, I'd probably do the same to him." "But he just lost his parents." "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." "You're a jerk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Casey POV**  
"How can you make such a mess in only 1 hour? I like cleaning but not after other people, I do that enough for my brother. I should stop talking to myself. I do that too much." "On the other hand, you have no friends to talk to so you might as well continue." I was silent, Sebastians parents gave me and my brother a place to live, I don't want to mess with him. "Really? Nothing? Okay. Well anyway, this is Blaine. He's an old friend of mine." "No I'm not. You almost blinded me." "Get over it." That Blaine guy shook his head and held his hand in my direction. We shook hands, while exchanging our names which was useless anyway, since I knew his name and he probably knew everything about me, thanks to Sebastian. "Nice to meet you Casey." He seems like a nice guy, definitely better than Sebastian. "Blaine is visiting his family too, we met in High School. I was a student at Dalton Academy, which was his old school and he visited, that's how we met. And today we met again, it's destiny." Sebastian put his arm around Blaine, who pushed him away immediately. "Please don't touch me." Sebastian looked a little disappointed, I knew there had to be more to the story than what he was telling me. "And you became friends or he blinded you? I'm confused." "Well we were in rival Glee clubs since he was a New Direction member and I was a Warbler." "And that's how you became friends?" Now Blaine was the one to answer me and Sebastian didn't seem to be happy about that. "Well we've never really been friends, Sebastian had a little crush on me and he was always very compatitive. I was dating this boy who is now my husband and Sebastian didn't seem to like that. He tried to get me back to the Warblers and destroy the New Directions and my boyfriend. One day he threw a slushie mixed with rock salt at my boyfriend but I pushed him away and the slushie hit me. It damaged a part of my eye but they were able to fix it with a surgery. A few weeks later, this one guy, Dave, was outet and let's say he wasn't happy with that, he tried to kill himself and Sebastian decided that he acted wrong and apologized. Later he even helped me with my proposal, so yeah I guess we're kinda friends." "Wow." "Okay that's enough history. Let's go get your brother. I can't stay in public schools for too long, I don't want to get germs." "But I'm not done here." "And I don't care. You can come with me or you can walk home." "Alright I'll come."


End file.
